Wrong Distance
by Sandrasandrah
Summary: Julian and Logan one-shot. You'll see what it is about. Characters based off CP Coulter's Dalton.


_AN: Hi! It's me again. Julian and Logan were arguing in my head last night so I decided to write it down. It's kinda dramatic I guess...I'm not sure._

_Characters are based off CP Coulter's Dalton. The Jogan ship is just the hard work of the fandom._

_Reviews would be lovely (you know, if you want it to...) and, again, sorry about the english. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"Hello"<p>

The door shut smoothly behind the handsome guy who leaned on it smiling at the guy seated on the bed.

"Hi" Julian faked a smile. He watched how the taller guy walked towards him. With the lighting, his features seemed harsh but his eyes were still warm, so did his smile "How did you find me?"

Logan chuckled "You always hide in here, Jules" he looked around, the room had changed: the closet was empty, the shelves were too, and the desk was absolutely clean… there wasn't even a trace of the actor's usual mess in the dorm "May I say it's not too smart to hide in _your _room? People know where you sleep"

"Slept" the actor corrected and Logan nodded. _Yeah, slept_…He couldn't believe that this day would come so quickly. He sighed and sat next to the actor in silence "Why are you not outside with everybody else?"

The blond one glanced at Julian. At the moonlight, the green eyes turned into a silver-y jade which made him looked even gorgeous "Because my stupid boyfriend is in here and apparently I can't make out with anyone else than him in the graduation party" he smirked.

Julian elbowed the other guy on the ribs "Funny, Wright" Logan laughed "Always so funny" The singer took Julian's hand and stood up "Come on," he said "I want to mock Derek at least one more time before he leaves us"

"Logan?" Julian tensed his body making impossible for Logan to move him "I've been thinking…" His boyfriend turned around to look at Julian, sadness invaded those brown dreamy eyes "What's going to happen to us?"

'_To us?' _The guy tilted his head, puzzled. What could possibly happen to them? "I mean…" Julian took a deep breath and continued "I'll be working on LA and you're going to Princeton –Which is great" he hurried to say "but…well…that's…" he pressed his lips uncomfortable. Logan waited patiently; he saw where he was going "that's across the country, Lo" the sad eyes again "that's…- We…"

"Yes. Yes it is" He sighed and took a seat again next to his boyfriend. Their fingers were intertwined and Logan kissed Julian's soft knuckles tenderly "What's the problem with that?" he asked softly.

"Well…Uhm…I'm not sure if we can handle a long distance relationship" the brunet looked at his lap, hesitating if he should meet the green eyes that were definitely staring at him. He did felt his body tensed…his fingers clutched his tighter.

"Are you" Logan swallowed with difficulty; he looked away from the actor and watched the full moon through the window. A moment of silence let the cheering noises coming from the Main Garden filled the room "…breaking up with me?"

Julian looked in horror at the broken-hearted guy that let off of his hand to pass it through his blond hair. No, he wasn't saying that! No, no. Or…_was_ he? He didn't know what to think anymore.

"No…" he whispered rather reluctantly. Logan wasn't seeing him anymore; he was focus on the window, on the silver glow, on the few stars that the clear Ohio sky showed "I was only saying that…can you see _us _in a long distance relationship?"

Logan stood up and started walking in circles. He felt hurt. _He _couldn't see them on a long distance relationship? Why? Couldn't he trust Julian? Or was it Julian that couldn't trust _him_? He crossed his arms and frowned glaring at Julian "Yeah, Larson, maybe you're right. Maybe we can't handle that shit"

Julian raised his head to meet with a pair of icy-green, merciless eyes "_What?"_

"Yeah" Logan nodded heatedly "I mean, we can try but…who are we kidding? Have you seen us?" he narrowed his eyes "We fight over anything, we get mad at each other but we always make up because we are here. _Together_" Julian kept quiet, a sharp pain was growing in his stomach "But now it'll be different because we're gonna be two thousand fucking miles apart" the heat that he had managed to control over the past years thanks to Julian was emerging again easily "So maybe we could give it a shot but we _will _fight about something. We _will _get mad at each other and I'm gonna act like the jackass that you always say I am and I'm gonna fuck a hot brunet Princeton guy that reminds me of you as a rebound" Julian eyes got teary. The pain went up into his chest, hurting him deeply.

"And you will find out sooner or later, that's for sure" Logan shrugged "but you'll never say anything because you too are a jackass and you too will fuck anyone that just asks you to. That's how it's gonna end, Jules, right?" He raised his voice, his eyes were shooting fire "That's how I'm gonna loose you and that's how you're gonna loose _me_"

Julian was seated there, staring with wide open eyes at the upset boy. Tears were coming effortlessly. He tried to yell, but he couldn't; he tried to fight back, but it was useless; he tried to hurt him but he loved him so much to do that intentionally.

"How can you be so cruel?" Julian's voice broke in a second.

"Because…" Logan's tone softened "you're giving up on us." Julian raised his gaze; his boyfriend seemed to be struggling with his feelings "We can still be together. I thought about it, Jules, and I don't want to be apart from you. Not anymore" he took a deep breath, trying to regain his posture "I love you and I don't wanna mess this up" Julian was sobbing "I don't want to sleep with anyone that it's not you, because I will hate myself" a pause to bring back the courage. Angry words came next "And I am _done_ hating myself"

"So I'm not going to Princeton, Jules" the actor stared at him puzzled. His teary eyes were giving him a hard time to study Logan's face. Oh, how much he loved that jackass face, his _boyfriend_'s face "I got into UCLA too, remember?" Julian shook his head in disapproval, he couldn't do this to him, he couldn't be that selfish. Princeton was a better option "No, it's fine, Julian" he approached his boyfriend with a smile and crouched down to be at the same level with Julian's face. He held his hands and kissed them "Princeton is too tight-ass for me" A smile "Besides, I'm used to wake up and see you all cranky, acting like a freaking diva" Julian's laugh tasted sour for all the tears "And I'm not planning on letting that out of my life anytime soon"

"Jesus, Lo" Julian wiped his tears smiling "you are such a girl"

Logan chuckled leaning slowly to kiss Julian's nose "So do you"

Julian cupped Logan's face in his hands tenderly. His innocent oak-colored eyes met an intense green "I love you"

The blond one smirked and pulled the seated guy up, wrapping his arms around his waist "And I'm the girl, Larson, really?"

The actor rolled his eyes and gave his boyfriend a chaste kiss; playing with his hair, messing it up. He broke apart briefly, their lips still brushing as he spoke:

"D'you wanna use my room for the last time?" a lustful smile lightened his face. Logan laughed and pulled Julian closer, their hips were touching suggestively. The singer's hands went down and stopped on a curvy firmed line in Julian's body. He squeezed it raising an eyebrow. Julian bit his lip trying not to moan.

"I want to use every surface of your room for the last time"


End file.
